¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida, reservada y miedosa, pero, después de chocar accidentalmente con el chico más apuesto que sus ojos hayan visto se verá envuelta en varias situaciones con Uchiha Sasuke, ¿será el destino o sólo un juego por parte de sus amigas?, ¿podrá Hinata luchar por esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella?
1. Lección 1: Tener iniciativa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, espero les guste.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 1: Tener iniciativa.**

Se quedó helada al escuchar lo que sus amigas habían dicho, no porque fuera algo malo o porque hayan soltado algún comentario impropio que la había dejado sin palabras, era solo que las muchachas habían salido con la estupenda idea de hacer una cita a ciegas, una donde la incluían a ella.

Sí, una cita, por lo menos una grupal.

Es por eso que se había quedado helada, en su vida las experiencias amorosas con chicos habían sido cortadas de raíz, nunca había tenido novio y las pocas veces que tuvo algún tipo de romance con un chico éste siempre terminaba aburriéndose de ella y su actitud tan poco divertida. - ¿Qué te parece Hinata-chan? – Soltó emocionada la chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo que dejaba desprender cierto aire de diversión por verla así, a punto de desmayarse. – Es una grandiosa idea, ¿no crees? – Las demás chicas empezaron a hablar sobre la supuesta cita, pues, para ellas, la Hyuuga ya había aceptado tal descabellada idea.

- ¿U-Una cita? – Preguntó con desdén luego de haber estado en silencio por más de diez minutos, su voz había sido suave y hasta inaudible pero aun así la más madura del grupo la había escuchado con atención.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó ésta con aquel tono que marcaba lo autoritario de su personalidad. – Digo, no sabes quién es el chico o los chicos, y además ellas ya han planeado todo sin tomar tu opinión primero. – Las demás chicas dejaron de hablar, todas habían tornado su atención en Temari quien cruzada de brazos y recostada en la puerta de la habitación veía de forma reprobatoria a la otra rubia.

Ino carraspeó un poco intimidada. – Sólo fue una idea… pero, si no te gusta simplemente no hagas nada Hinata-chan. – Trató de arreglar la situación con la Hyuuga antes de que la Sabaku no metiera su cabeza en el retrete o tratara de ahorcarla con papel higiénico por imprudente.

Hinata bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, ahora, se empezaba a sentir la tensión en aquella habitación y todo era culpa suya, bueno, no todo pero aun así sentía que se lo debía a sus amigas. Sabía que ellas siempre se preocupaban por ella, hacía solo dos años que habían entrado al Instituto Konoha para mujeres, donde una a una de ellas se habían hecho sus amigas sólo porque de alguna forma había terminado acercándose a ella, de lo contrario nunca hubiera tratado de acercárseles, ya que ella nunca tuvo las agallas para hablarles o hacer algo por sí sola.

Siempre dependía de ellas. Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose molesta consigo misma, con los chicos, con la gente, con todo. Ella siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero ahora no, estaba tomando determinación para lograr una nueva meta, necesitaba demostrar que ella también era segura de sí misma y que no era solamente una niña ricachona de dieciséis años.

Suspiró suavemente mientras escuchaba cómo sus acompañantes empezaban a subir el tono en algún tipo de discusión. – Uhm… - Dudó no sabiendo cómo hacer para llamar la atención de las chicas que se encontraban ese día teniendo una pijamada en su habitación. – C-Chicas… - Tartamudeó levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el grupo de chicas quienes ya empezaban a reñir unas con otras. – Umh… chicas… - Llamó intentando de nuevo obtener la atención de éstas. - ¡C-Chicas! – Terminó por levantar la voz logrando que por fin el grupo de adolescentes femeninas tornaran su atención en ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa, siempre se le hacía difícil ser observada. – Y-Yo… quiero hacerlo. – Susurró empezando a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

"¿Huh?" fue la colectiva pregunta que recibió la morena por parte de sus amigas, una a una empezaron a mostrar una gran cara producto de la impresión. - ¿H-Hablas enserio Hinata-chan? – Preguntó con sorpresa la rubia de largo cabello. – Quiero decir… tendrás que hablar, con chicos. – Con sorpresa todas vieron como la siempre tímida y temblorosa Hinata Hyuuga asentía levemente.

– Quiero… hacerlo. – Susurró sintiendo que le era más difícil de lo normal el pronunciar las palabras. Las demás chicas sonrieron con entusiasmo, era la primera vez que la Hyuuga trataba de mostrar iniciativa sobre algo y más si era sobre chicos.

- ¡Grandioso! - Soltaron algunas sintiéndose emocionadas por la simple idea de tener una cita grupal. Sería una experiencia divertida.

Hinata suspiró suavemente, esperaba que aquella situación no se saliera de sus manos y que todo saliera bien, porque ella también quería conocer a chicos. – Y un novio. – Murmuró logrando que el color de sus mejillas se encendiera, sí, eso sería simplemente perfecto.

**Fin lección 1.**

* * *

**¡Hola!, sé que quienes leen mis historias deben tener deseos de asesinarme mientras se preguntan "¿Por qué empieza una historia nueva cuando no es capaz de actualizar sus historias antiguas?", la verdad yo también estoy preocupada por ello, ahora mismo la U se come mi cerebro y no entiendo nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con personas a mi alrededor y me he sentido un poco deprimida algo raro en mí porque soy demasiado orgullosa para darle importancia a esos temas XD tómenme como una mala imitación de Sasuke y su perspectivas de "amigos", ahh en fin, como les decía no he avanzado absolutamente nada en las otras historias por lo que he decidido colocarlas en paro hasta nuevo aviso, sólo espero recuperarme pronto porque la verdad no quiero dejar de escribir cuando me ayuda mucho.**

**En realidad he estado pensando en dejar Fanfiction, bueno, hace mucho que no paso por aquí así que no es como si estuviera en FF pero no siento que sea justo tanto para ustedes que esperan que termine mis historias como para mí ya que le tengo mucho afecto a esta página, mis historias y por su puesto mis amados lectores.**

**Hoy hablé de más :O siempre me quedo corta de palabras pero hoy fue distinto jaja XD pues, quiero pedirles paciencia y agredecerles por empezar a leer este nuevo proyecto, en realidad ya lo tengo bastante adelantado por eso he decidido subirlo ya que en realidad me gusta la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar~**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. Lección 2: Tener un buen comienzo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 2: Tener un buen comienzo.**

Como habían planeado se encontraban todas en el instituto, había pasado una semana desde la pijamada donde empujada por una fuerza extraña para ella llamada iniciativa había aceptado la idea de sus amigas de instituto de salir en una cita grupal. Pero, lastimosamente para ella, no conocía chicos aparte de su primo Neji, y sus dos mejores amigos del jardín de niños Kiba y Shino por lo que pensaba que era simplemente imposible para ella entablar una conversación casi normal con alguien que no fuera alguno de ellos tres.

Suspiró sintiéndose agotada mentalmente, en realidad se había cansado de pensar en ello todo el tiempo pero le era imposible ya que ella debía salir con chicos y además hablar con ellos. Era lo peor.

Entonces vio de reojo a sus amigas, el cómo hablaban emocionadas y chismoseaban sobre la cita grupal que se daría al día siguiente. Sintió que los nervios se la comían viva y por un momento se dejó paso a pensamientos suicidas como amarrarse con cinta adhesiva y lanzarse a la piscina del instituto con tal de evitar esa cita. – Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la rubia dejando ver la preocupación por su actitud aletargada.

Asintió levemente mientras formulaba una sonrisa un poco fingida con la idea de no preocupar a sus amigas. En cambio Ino y Sakura la vieron preocupadas sintiéndose culpable por obligarla a algo que se veía claramente la Hyuuga no quería hacer.

Karin bufó al verlas todas tan pesimistas por lo que sacando su teléfono móvil le envió un mensaje a su novio. Al recibir respuesta a su mensaje casi de inmediato sonrió satisfecha. – Suigetsu dice que irán los chicos así que… no se pueden retractar. – Dijo posando su mirada en la Hyuuga quien se sintió incómoda.

Las chicas asintieron, Ino y Sakura con emoción pues por fin verían a sus viejos amigos de la escuela media y también al chico que les agradaba.

Después de terminar las clases empacó sus libros y partió sin despedirse de nadie, caminó de forma presurosa por los transitados pasillos de aquel instituto donde únicamente yacían chicas y después de recibir algunos empujones y uno que otro reproche por fin pudo salir del lugar. Cuando salió por la entrada-salida del edificio se pudo dar el gusto de respirar un poco de aire y caminando un poco más relajada empezó a dirigirse hacia la reja que daba lugar a la única entrada hacia todo el instituto.

Al salir se despidió cortésmente de la profesora Anko quien le sonrió y le deseó que se portara mal, se sonrojó por aquel descabellado comentario por lo que bajó la mirada para esconder su vergüenza. Lastimosamente chocó de frente con el pecho de alguien, y ese alguien olía bastante bien. - ¡P-Perdón! – Se disculpó enseguida bajando la cabeza y sintiendo aún más vergüenza por su torpeza.

– Hmp. – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la otra persona, curiosa levantó la mirada encontrándose con el chico más lindo que podrían haber visto sus ojos.

– Que torpe. – El sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro y hasta sentía las orejas calientes de toda la sangre que bombeaba su cuerpo, boqueó un par de veces pero eso pareció irritar al chico quien sólo frunció el ceño y pasó de ella.

-¡Perdón! – Se disculpó de nuevo no sabiendo bien el por qué, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes mientras veía sin despegar su mirada del chico frente a ella. – Que lindo… - Susurró avergonzándose por su propio comentario. Trató de seguir su camino dándole una última mirada al apuesto chico de uniforme pero esto solo hizo que se tropezara de nuevo cayendo torpemente sobre el suelo logró llamar la atención del chico quien sólo le miró de reojo. Suspiró sonrojándose más de lo normal. – Que vergüenza… - Susurró levantándose de su sitio e intentado disimular lo mejor posible que nada había sucedido.

A una distancia prudente, Ino y Sakura vieron con sorpresa a ese par, el cómo Hinata había dicho "lindo" a un chico y el cómo Sasuke había sonreído al ver a la chica caerse y colocarse roja. Entonces ambas se miraron con sorpresa y luego compartieron sonrisas torcidas ya que se les hacía bastante divertido el jugar de ayudantes de cupido y poder juntar a una pareja como esa.

Ambas vieron con emoción a los dos morenos que seguían caminando en direcciones diferentes, cada uno con su rostro tranquilo y una leve sonrisa surcándolo ya que no era normal para ellos tener un encuentro como ese, por lo menos no con alguien que se sonroja como un tomate y mucho menos con alguien que parece modelo.

**Fin lección 2.**

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!, como ya lo había dicho los capítulos serán cortos ero tendrán el "toque" o eso creo XD. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron la tarde y me dieron nuevas fuerzas para ir a clases jaja XD en fin espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	3. Lección 3: Vivir encuentros

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 3: Vivir encuentros no tan esperados.**

Y ahí se encontraba ella, parada frente a la estación en la que se encontraría con sus amigas, con el cabello hecho una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho, un suéter de color azul mediterráneo y unos shorts de mezclilla negros en conjunto con las medias gruesas que se había puesto bajo el short del mismo color, y, unas botas felpudas de color beige que le quedaban más arriba del tobillo dándole un toque un tanto tierno. Por supuesto había llevado un pequeño bolso de color beige que se había colgado de forma cruzada reposando entre su hombro izquierdo y su cadera en la parte derecha.

Suspiró un poco incómoda, sentía que la gente la miraba y eso era algo que en definitiva no le gustaba para nada, muy pocas veces había estado en una estación y eso que siempre estaba acompañada, de lo contrario le era cien por ciento mejor el caminar que estar en medio de tanta gente, para ella las multitudes siempre eran un problema.

Lastimosamente para su ya habitual mala suerte ese día parecía ser el doble transitado a lo que era comúnmente, y, entre tantas personas empezó a ser arrastrada con ellas.

Chilló tratando de salir de la multitud que pasaba como si se tratara de cabezas de ganado hacia el degolladero sin dejarle oportunidad de escapatoria a ella, entonces, sintió una mano salvadora que empezó a jalar de ella hasta sacarla del gran tumulto de gente. Cuando por fin fue liberada perdió el equilibrio y no bastándole con caerse en tremenda situación se llevó a su salvador por delante.

Perfecto Hinata, que gran forma de agradecer. Se quejó un poco por el dolor mientras tratada de acomodarse sentándose lejos de su salvador. - ¡L-Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó bastante apenada mientras bajaba la mirada, seguramente había dado una terrible impresión.

– Hmp. – Aquel bufido llamó especialmente su atención, levantó la mirada por inercia encontrando con sorpresa el rostro de su salvador. – Torpe. – Se sonrojó levemente sin despegar la mirada del chico que yacía sentado frente a ella, boqueó sorprendida y al no saber que decir prefirió guardar silencio. El moreno por su parte se levantó de sucio suelo y sacudiendo un poco el jean negro que llevaba le extendió la mano a la morena quien avergonzada y aún sorprendida aceptó el acto de amabilidad por arte del chico.

– G-Gracias… - Agradeció mientras media sonrisa surcaba su rostro. – Uhm… m-me llamo Hinata… - Se presentó sintiendo que empezaba a faltarle aire a sus pulmones. – Hyuuga Hinata. – El moreno asintió no dándole mucho interés al momento.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondió éste dejándole escuchar su nombre y su sensual voz a la chica. Hinata asintió levemente sintiendo la emoción palpable, ¡Era la primera vez que se le presentaba a un chico!, empezaba a sentirse orgullosa de ella misma.

Sonrió levemente, mientras en su mente se daba miles de aplausos por su avance. – U-Un gusto… - Susurró levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el rostro del chico quien seguramente debería medir un metro setenta y cinco, pues era más alto que ella que tan solo medía un metro sesenta.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Interrumpiendo el momento de ambos morenos se dejó ver a las cabelleras coloridas de sus amigas aproximarse a ella. Sonrió de tan solo verlas, cada una se veía preciosa con ese estilo único que las identificaba.

- ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! – Se disculpó la rubia quien se veía bastante linda en su mini falda blanca, zapatos de tacón azules y la blusa de tirantes color morado. - ¡Oh!, Hola Sasuke-kun. – Saludó la rubia sonriente, Hinata vio con sorpresa al chico, entonces ¿sus amigas lo conocían?

- Tan ruidosas como siempre. – Dijo él sacando una gran sonrisa por parte de la rubia, la peli rosa y la peli roja.

– Y tú tan agradable como siempre. – Soltó Karin quien vestía unos shorts a medio muslo de color rojo, una blusa negra y zapatos de tacón negros. El moreno bufó disconforme. – Es por eso que no tienes novia. – Soltó divertida la Uzumaki viendo como el Uchiha trataba de fulminarla con la mirada.

– Uhm… - Trató de intervenir Sakura un poco preocupada de que el moreno se molestara. - Pronto vendrán los otros chicos así que… - Y Hinata no escuchó más, porque por lo que había entendido aquel chico lindo de cabello oscuro estaría en la cita. Sintió que empezaba a enrojecer más de lo normal, entonces, ¿estaban destinados a encontrarse?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar aquella estúpida idea. Era tonto de pensar aquello, aunque admitía que le alegraba el saber que el Uchiha no tuviera novia.

**Fin lección 3.**

* * *

**¡Hola!, perdonen por no subir la continuación antes, al parecer por no comer bien estoy sintiéndome enferma y me la he pasado durmiendo todo el fin de semana... en fin, espero que les haya gusta el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?,a veces te encuentras a las personas en menos de lo que esperas jaja :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	4. Lección 4: Un principio lento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? **

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 4: Un principio lento, bastante lento.**

Después de esperar por unos quince minutos por fin divisaron a un grupo de chicos quienes se acercaban junto a las mayores del grupo Temari y Tenten. Cuando los chicos aparecieron frente a ellos empezó a enrojecer por la simple idea de que estaba rodeada de personas, pero al parecer éstas eran agradables puesto que cada uno se presentó de forma amigable. Conoció a Suigetsu el famoso novio de Karin, un chico con apariencia de delincuente que encajaba muy bien con la personalidad de su amiga, ambos eran bastante… peculiares.

También vio a Lee un conocido de su primo, éste le saludó amablemente mientras no se separaba ni un segundo de Tenten. También estaba Shikamaru, un viejo amigo de infancia de Ino quien al parecer se llevaba bastante bien con Temari. Pero, los dos chicos que de por sí llamaron su atención fue un chico de cabello rubio como el sol que le sonrió ampliamente presentándose por el nombre de Naruto, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando lo vio, ese chico era bastante lindo. – No creo que debas interesarte en él. – Susurró el moreno a su oído, Hinata saltó pues le había tomado por sorpresa tan acción. – Si lo notas bien verás cómo mira a Sakura. – colocando especial cuidado a las palabras del chico Uchiha notó cómo el rubio de brillante sonrisa hablaba plácidamente con Sakura y cómo un leve sonrojo brillaba en sus mejillas.

Sonrió entusiasmada al ver tal escena, se veían bastante lindos juntos. Entonces posando su mirada en el último chico pudo ver con bastante sorpresa el primer sonrojo en Ino quien hablaba con el otro Uchiha, Sai, en realidad ese chico había llamado su atención por aquella sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, era extraño.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta en aquel momento que en verdad se encontraban en una cita en grupo y más que salir con amigos todos estaban allí con el motivo de pasar tiempo con la persona que les gustaba sin necesidad de confesar lo que querían en verdad. A ese punto se sintió celosa y hasta usada pues había sido invitada para ser una espectadora del romance que vivían sus amigas.

Suspiró sintiendo que esa sería una larga pero larga cita. – Muévete y no te caigas. – La demandante voz del chico Uchiha fue lo que la despertó de su letargo, entonces, se pudo dar cuenta que todos habían empezado a caminar hacia la rampa donde se espera el tren y que la única persona que le había esperado era el moreno. – Nos dejarán. – Apuró él haciendo que soltara un tembloroso "Sí" y caminara apresuradamente tras él hasta darle alcance a sus amigos.

Al ver que el tren que esperaban estaba por llegar se sintió un poco intimidada por la multitud que se empezaba a acumular, los empujones no se hicieron esperar y cuando creyó que sería aplastada por las personas cuando llegó el tren el Uchiha la abrazó por la espalda dándole soporte y protección de aquellas personas. Cuando ingresaron al tren se sentía magullada y avergonzada por la cercanía del chico y al momento que quiso separarse del Uchiha y tomar asiento o por lo menos estar a una distancia prudente de él éste le obligó a permanecer a su lado pues todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado, era la primera vez que un chico y ella se encontraban a tan poca distancia y agradecía que el moreno estuviera tras ella pues seguro se burlaría de su cara en aquel momento. Extrañada por no haber visto a sus amigas las buscó con la mirada encontrándoles a cada una con el chico con el que más interactuaban. Se sintió incómoda por la situación ya que prácticamente ella y el chico Uchiha habían sido emparejados por sus amigos, se removió un poco hasta poder girarse y ver al chico al rostro. – N-No tiene que preocuparse por mí, Uchiha-san… - Susurró con las mejillas rojas y viéndolo fijamente. – N-No me parece j-justo que sea vea obligado a cuidar de mí porque todos es-están, uhm, pasando el rato. – El moreno bufó al ver a la chica tan incómoda.

– Bien. – Soltó alejándose de la chica. – Me da igual lo que hagan de todas formas, fui obligado a venir. – Gruñó girando la mirada hasta posarla en los que se hacen llamar sus amigos.

– Comprendo. – Susurró ella cabizbaja, por la actitud del chico supo que había sido imprudente al decir aquello. – Uhm, pe-pero al menos sé su nombre. – Susurró mordiendo su labio inferior, aunque ese día fuera largo le hacía feliz saber cómo se llamaba el chico.

– Entonces sólo dime Sasuke. – Dijo él logrando sorprenderla.

- ¿Huh? – Soltó sintiendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más brillante. – Uhm, s-sí, Sasuke-kun. – Susurró sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por algo que seguramente a muchos les parecería normal.

El moreno sonrió de lado al ver cómo la chica parecía un arcoíris por los numerosos colores que tomaban su rostro. Soltó un bufido ante aquello, era la primera vez que se le ocurría ser tan amable con una chica y aunque una parte de él esperó que ella se proclamara su dueña por algo tan simple la chica parecía ser de las que no se interesan en lo físico o era demasiado tímida para aceptar que ella también moría por él. Gruñó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, no era para tanto, sólo era una chica y aquel sólo era el principio de otra problemática fangirl.

**Fin lección 4.**

* * *

**Waa~ la historia avanza, y como dice el título del capítulo esto sí que es lento jaja XD aunque bueno, también es algo rápido ya que es la primer cita, en fin... ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿le gustó?, la idea de emparejar a los chicos con las chicas me encanta jaja amo esas parejas *^*, ahora estoy tan estresada con la U :c siento que perderé**** el semestre en cualquier momento ¡Y eso me frustra!, joder D: quiero salir a vacaciones ya TT^TT exámenes, talleres, pruebas, estudiar tres cosas a la vez no es sencillo se los digo yo que estudio una carrera universitaria, un técnico y un curso... Dios... aun así me encantan D:**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgra o Lider-sama.**


	5. Lección 5: Opuestos no tan opuestos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 5: A veces los opuestos no son tan opuestos.**

Cuando ella decidió aceptar una propuesta como lo que era una cita grupal nunca supo que quería decir grupal, hace sólo una media hora que había entendido que aquello era solo citas en grupo y que las citas en grupo van a lugares llamativos para pasarla con su pareja. Pero, ella no contaba con que sería arrastrada con todas esas parejas y como buena chica soltera que era se vio prácticamente emparejada con un chico al que había visto sólo una vez, el día anterior. Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a ese inmenso parque de diversiones lleno de más parejas y juegos altamente riesgosos para su frágil corazón siendo empujada por sus amigas hasta la entrada. Tal vez alguien la odiaba en alguna arte del universo al enviarla a un lugar lleno de personas y cosas peligrosas. – N-No subiré a eso. – Soltó con horror al ver la montaña rusa por la que sus amigas chillaban emocionadas el querer subir, y, para su buena o mala suerte todos habían subido menos ella y el chico Uchiha.

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, avergonzada junto al chico, esperando ser abandonada en cualquier momento por éste que sólo mantenía su mirada fija en la montaña donde se encontraban sus amigos. – Odio esto. – Lo escuchó murmurar y aunque ella no fuera capaz de decir lo mismo entendía al chico pues ella tampoco quería estar allí. – Esos idiotas. – Gruñó molesto frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

– Uhm, aun así s-son nuestros amigos. – Susurró llamando la atención de éste.

- ¿Te parece divertido éste lugar? – Preguntó él arqueando una ceja con impaciencia en espera de que ella respondiera su pregunta.

– Uhm, la verdad no… prefiero lugares más calmados y solitarios. – Susurró sintiendo que era demasiado aburrida.

– Hmp. – Bufó él. – Supongo que es lo mismo para mí. – Hinata le miró con sorpresa al saber que no era la única que lograba disfrutar de lugares calmados y solitarios, sonrió levemente sintiéndose feliz por ser comprendida aunque fuera una sola vez.

– M-Me alegra. – Susurró llevando ambas manos a su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón acelerado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él viendo con simulada extrañeza a la chica.

– Uhm, n-normalmente piensan que soy aburrida por m-mis gustos… - Susurró un poco cabizbaja.

– Más que aburrida eres un poco extraña. – Soltó él logrando que Hinata posara su mirada en él. Se veía claramente sorprendida y hasta curiosa de saber el porqué.

– ¿P-Por qué? – Preguntó ella sintiendo una extraña emoción por saber qué le diría el chico.

– Tus ojos, tu personalidad tan calmada, tu torpeza, son cosas que raramente se ven juntas. – La chica sintió que parecían brillitos a su alrededor, ahora, en aquel instante sentía de amaba cada parte que él había nombrado, parte de su persona que en realidad no le habían gustado desde casi siempre.

– Gracias. – Agradeció levemente sonrojada por la emoción, su corazón se aceleró al punto en el que sentía que sus latidos serían escuchados por el chico junto a ella. – Uhm, Sasuke-kun, ¿t-te parece si tomamos algo?, no quiero esperar aquí toda la tarde… ¡Di-Digo!, ¡N-No es que me esté aburriendo aquí contigo!, es sólo que no quiero que te sientas incómodo y bueno, yo, yo, ¡L-lo siento! – Terminó por disculparse tremendamente sonrojada y con la mirada llena de impotencia puesta en sus botas felpudas, mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose terriblemente tonta y deseando que el chico no le dijera nada hiriente por su estupidez.

– Hmp, supongo que es mejor a estar aquí parados como unos idiotas. – Soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa, Hinata levantó la mirada. – Camina y no te caigas. – Mandó él empezando a caminar en dirección a algún punto de bebidas en aquel sitio. Se sonrojó por el comentario empezando a caminar presurosa tras él pero como era costumbre para ella se chocó contra otra persona cayendo en el proceso. – Mira que torpe. – Soltó el moreno al verla desde lejos disculparse con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos con un hombre adulto. – Al parecer tendré que cuidar de ella toda la tarde, que pesada. – Bufó al verla mirarlo desde lejos, ésta se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sabiendo que había hecho el ridículo de nuevo. – Enserio somos bastante opuestos. – Susurró al verla acercarse hasta él con pasos delicados y elegantes.

– L-Lo lamento.

– Torpe. – Soltó empezando a caminar de nuevo.

_O tal vez no tan opuestos. _

**Fin lección 5.**

* * *

**Own, Sasuke le da más atención a Hinata de la que quiere, ¿no creen?, jaja ¡eso es amor! XD jaja yo y mis formas extrañas de amor, así soy con la persona que me gusta, aunque en vez de llamarla torpe y regañarla la molesto y la hago reír, ahhh~ bueno, cada quien es diferente con la persona que le gusta jajaj XD**

**Me salí del tema, bueno, perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, el fin de semana me fui de borrachera y me la pasé durmiendo y enferma XD ahora aprovecho que tengo tiempo porque tengo algunos exámenes y talleres que estudiar, ahhh~ que agotador. En fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar :3**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama. **


	6. Lección 6: Beso indirecto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección 6: Conocer el sabor de tus labios, encontrar un beso indirecto.**

Caminaron de forma clamada hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de las muchas que habían en aquel parque, era una tienda de malteadas algo que le parecía bastante encantador pues su garganta empezaba a desear un poco de líquido ante todas las disculpas que había dado aquel día. Siguió al chico unos pasos atrás admirando de reojo su ancha espalda, se sonrojó al verlo tan atractivo pues aunque su timidez no le permitiera decirlo el chico Uchiha en verdad le agradaba. Sonrió levemente al verlo revolver su ya de por sí rebelde cabellos dándole ese toque sensual y con aires de modelo que el Uchiha parecía portar con elegancia.

Suspiró suavemente sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por saber que estaban solos, el moreno paró frente a una pequeña mesa donde tomó asiento, la miró fijamente logrando que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas de nuevo y su corazón aumentara el ritmo cardiaco. – Siéntate. – Asintió levemente ante la orden y tomando asiento posó su mirada en la mesa guardando silencio en espera de algún comentario por parte del chico. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una linda chica se acercara a ambos sonriendo de lado a lado, la chica tomó la orden de ambos colocando especial atención en el Uchiha que irritado la ignoró completamente.

Sintió un hoyo en su pecho al saber que el chico era bastante popular y que él seguramente odiaba que las chicas tontas como ella que sólo se fijaban en su lindo físico babearan con sólo verle de cerca, ¡se sentía tan tonta, tan avergonzada!, y ella estaba allí obligándolo prácticamente a tomar algo con ella cuando era más que obvio lo disconforme que estaba por estar en aquel lugar. Suspiró bajo sintiéndose abatida por la horrible sensación que se daba en su pecho. – Aquí están sus órdenes, ¿deseas algo más? – Preguntó la mesera a Sasuke logrando que éste frunciera el ceño bastante molesto.

– Deseo que te largues. – Siseó con un tono bastante agresivo a su parecer, la chica sonrió levemente y mordió su labio inferior, al parecer era alguna especia de masoquista. Incómoda le dio un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla tratando de buscar algo en lo que distraerse que no fuera ver a la chica coquetearle descaradamente al moreno frente a ella. Sasuke bufó cuando la chica por fin se largó, dio una rápida mirada a la chica Hyuuga encontrándola distraída viendo a una pareja de cursis novios compartir un helado. Desinteresado por tal escena le dio un sorbo a su malteada de café y posando su mirada en la Hyuuga vio con gracia el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando ésta notó que él la observaba. – Hablas muy poco, ¿eres así o yo te intimido? – La vio negar levemente mientras posando la mirada en sus pálidas manos empezaba con un infantil juego de manos, seguramente era algún hábito por su nerviosismo.

– Uhm, no… e-en realidad no hablo mu-mucho, soy tímida y a-aburrida. – Susurró tartamudeando de vez en cuando, desinteresado dio otro sorbo a su malteada de café tratando de procesar las palabras de la chica. - ¿T-Te molesta q-que no hable, Sa-Sasuke-kun? – Negó levemente para sorpresa de la chica.

– En realidad eso me agrada, me molestan las chicas habladoras. – La morena sonrió levemente mientras procesaba aquellas palabras en su mente, de forma delicada tomó su malteada y dando un pequeño sorbo tragó aquella cautivante felicidad que se mantenía en su garganta como si fuera un grito de emoción.

– Me alegra. – Susurró ella creyendo que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para ser ignorado por el moreno. Éste arqueó una ceja un tanto extrañado pero captando el aura de felicidad que parecía rodear a la chica entendió que ésta estaba feliz porque de nuevo él parecía ver algo bueno en ella, algo que otros estúpidos no veían. La vio levantarse y susurrar un "Voy al baño" antes de desaparecer entre las personas, se mantuvo en silencio dándoles sorbos a su malteada de un sabor algo amargo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica, entonces, como si de una bombilla en su mente se iluminara posó su mirada en la malteada de ésta sintiendo unas extrañas ganas por probar la malteada. De nuevo buscó con la mirada a la chica viendo con satisfacción que ésta aún no aparecía, rápidamente tomó la malteada de ésta y relamiendo sus labios dio un sorbo de la misma pajilla que los labios de la chica habían tocado antes probó la dulce malteada de vainilla.

– No está mal. – Susurró encontrando la malteada de vainilla no tan repugnante y aquel beso indirecto no tan molesto. Entonces, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho colocó la malteada en su lugar viendo a la chica aparecer momentos después disculpándose por la tardanza y dándole un sorbo a la malteada. Giró la mirada sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez en su vida, no sólo el hecho de que había hecho algo estúpido sino también por aquel beso indirecto que sus labios y los de la chica probaban del otro. – Idiota… - Susurró para sí mismo, viendo de reojo los labios de la chica beber de la pajilla despreocupadamente. Tragó grueso al preguntarse de que sabor serían y viendo evidente que sabrían a vainilla.

Bufó irritado, debía dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas con una chica a la que si quiera conocía.

_Me pregunto por qué sabe a café. _Se preguntó la Hyuuga mentalmente extrañada ante el sabor que había adquirido la pajilla. _Sabe bien. _Pensó no dándole importancia al asunto sólo disfrutando su bebida.

**Fin lección 6.**

* * *

**Jajajaja no sé, los besos indirectos me son un poco graciosos y me encanta implantárselo a estos dos XD **

**¡Bueno!, hace días no asaba por aquí, la verdad me siento un poco mal por no haber actualizado mis fics en mucho tiempo, no merezco ser leída TT^TT pero ¡es horrible!, esta semana los exámenes están tan cercanos, y si no los gano... perderé el semestre D: Dios, estoy muriendo, hoy tengo examen de Inglés, está fácil pero estoy nerviosa jajaja ya no es divertido estudiar tres cosas a la vez XD. Trataré de actualizar apenas me desocupe, quiero dejarles mi regalo de navidad en forma de fics y más fics XD ¡se lo merecen!, cuando paso por aquí veo más y más escritores nuevos y los antiguos por ningún lado XD omaiga!, todos se están tomando sus vacaciones XD. Quiero mandarles un saludo, no soy muy cursi para dar paz y amor así que sólo será un saludo xD disfruten sus vacaciones, se los digo yo que estaré hasta quien sabe cuando en clases, lean fics, vean anime, coman dulces, hagan lo que quieran, sólo disfruten el tiempo que tienen :3**

**Los quiero, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	7. Lección 7: Sé valiente

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección 7: Sé valiente, nunca dejes que te intimiden.**

Después de pagar las malteadas buscaron a su grupo de amigos, chocando un poco con las personas los encontraron formando un círculo riendo a carcajadas, las chicas se veían un poco despelucadas, los chicos un poco sonrojados, se la estaban pasando bien. Se acercaron al grupo de forma silenciosa y entonces siendo abrazada efusivamente por Ino pudo ver cómo ésta la sonreía pícaramente. – Ehh, ¿dónde estabas Hinata-chan? – Se sonrojó levemente al ver como sus otras amigas se acercaban a ella viéndola con una sonrisa de lado a lado. - ¿Así que estabas pasando tiempo con Sasuke-kun?, me siento celosa. – Soltó la rubia después de haber escuchado atentamente su historia sobre la malteada de vainilla. – Eres la primer chica con la que pasa más de diez minutos y que no ha sido prácticamente alejada a patadas de él. – Se sonrojó levemente.

– E-En realidad Sasuke-kun es un buen chico… y muy amable. – Susurró tratando de defender al chico con verdades ya que para ella era el primer chico que había sido amable con ella dejando de lado a su primo y sus mejores amigos. – M-Me agrada… - Susurró logrando sacar chillidos de emoción por arte de sus amigas.

- ¡Debes pedirle su número! - Soltó emocionada Tenten tratando de darle un empujón a su amiga con respecto al chico. – Estoy segura de que él te lo dará, ¡tú puedes Hinata-chan! – Negó avergonzada. - ¿Eh?, ¡por qué! – Negó de nuevo logrando que sus amigas empezaran a quejarse. – N-No puedo, m-me da mucha vergüenza… - Susurró. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver cómo la primer chica con la que su amigo de infancia había compartido tiempo sin decirle algo hiriente se hundía en depresión.

- ¡Hey Sasuke-kun! – El moreno quien también era atacado por preguntas por parte del grupo masculino giró con una cerca arqueada a verla. – ¿No le pedirás su número a Hinata-chan?, ¿acaso no te agrada? – El Uchiha bufó al ver cómo todos posaban su mirada en él, incluso la Hyuuga quien se mantenía roja como un tomate. - ¿Y bien? – Preguntó esperando que su acción no haya hecho que todo el romance de su amiga Hyuuga se viniera abajo.

Y como si todo se haya iluminado el Uchiha caminó hacia la Hyuuga extendiendo su mano a la chica. – Dame tu teléfono. – Ésta sacó el móvil de su bolso color crema entregándoselo al moreno, entonces éste empezó a cliquear en él. Luego, conectó ambos móviles por señal logrando pasar el correo de ambos. – Ten. – Cuando terminó le entregó el móvil a la chica Hyuuga quien con sorpresa vio al Uchiha como contacto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de ello, y es que era la primer vez que el Uchiha daba su número sin necesidad de que le hayan robado el teléfono móvil.

Hinata sonrió levemente con su rostro rojo como tomate y los deseos de gritar en su interior, en realidad ver que el Uchiha no había rechazado tal petición aunque no la haya hecho ella le hizo muy feliz. – V-Voy al baño… - Susurró a sus amigas empezando a alejarse del grupo en busca de los baños, otra vez. Caminó entre la ahora más tumultuosa gente y como era normal en ella chocó una que otra vez. – A-Auchs. – Se quejó suave al chocar por tercera vez con alguien más. – L-Lo siento mucho… - Susurró avergonzada.

– Mira por dónde vas, idiota. – Reclamó la chica rubia con la cual había chocado. Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada y cuando se proponía a pedir otra disculpa otra chica de cabello negro habló.

- ¿No es ella la chica que estaba con Sasuke-kun? – Levantó la mirada con asombro viendo que en total eran tres chicas frente a ella.

- ¿Es una broma?, ¿ésta simplona estaba con Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la otra de cabello castaño bastante indignada.

– Uhm… si me disculpan… - Tenía intenciones de alejarse y huir, sabía en qué dirección iba aquella conversación y la verdad quería evitar cualquier escándalo por parte de las chicas hacia ella.

– Tú no te vas hasta que me digas cuál es tu relación con Sasuke-kun. – Soltó la rubia tomándole de la muñeca, se veía irritada. – Habla, ¿quién eres y qué eres de Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la chica quien aún mantenía un agarre en su muñeca.

_Duele… ¿quiénes son?, ¿por qué hacen esto?, ¿cuál es su relación con Sasuke-kun?_

Se quejó levemente cuando sintió las largas uñas de la chica estamparse en su pálida piel. – D-Duele… - Susurró. – S-Suélteme… - Susurró deseando que la chica así lo hiciera.

- ¿Acaso no vas a hablar?, ¡dime qué eres de Sasuke-kun! – Gritó la chica rubia bastante alterada.

– Eso no importa, ahora, suéltala o te torceré la muñeca… - Entonces, como si un alma salvadora llegara a ella el chico de quien tanto se hablaba apareció de repente frente a ambas chicas.

– Sasuke-kun… - Susurró sorprendida, al instante el agarre en su muñeca se relajó por lo que pudo sobarse la zona adolorida donde seguramente saldrían algunos pequeños hematomas por la fuerza ejercida en ella. Las otras chicas fueron prácticamente echadas lejos de ambos. – Gracias… - Susurró agradecida, era normal para ella ser intimidada a veces pro que él la salvara le hizo feliz.

– Ten cuidado, eres muy torpe y por eso te intimidan. – Aconsejó y a la vez reprendió el empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia donde seguramente estaban los demás. - ¿Vienes o qué? – Preguntó demandante logrando hacerla sonreír levemente.

– S-Sí… - Susurró dándole alcance al chico quien de reojo vio la muñeca de la Hyuuga. Chasqueó la lengua molesto. – No dejes que te intimiden, es molesto. – Gruñó tratando de esconder la leve preocupación que le daba aquella muñeca. La vio asentir levemente mientras se mantenía cabizbaja. – Al parecer necesitas que te cuide… - La chica levantó la mirada extrañada creyendo haber escuchado algo. – Camina y no tropieces. – Gruñó retomando compostura.

Ni loco admitiría que estaba preocupado.

**Fin lección 7.**

* * *

**Y sigue más azúcar alrededor de estos dos, jajaja XD, me siento toda happy, pasé mi examen de inglés, una de las materias que creí que perdería de la U ahora es una de las que mejor me va, mis profesores del instituto mantienen la mejor confianza en mí al ser una de las más destacas en todas las clases, estudiar tres cosas a la vez volvió a ser divertido jajajajaja XD ¡ah!, ¡y la chica que me gusta admite que también le gusto!, ahhh~ joder, su escritora no la está pasando mal ¿eh? XD**

**Bueno, volviendo al tema, sigo viendo más y más escritores en Fanfiction XD no es que sea malo en realidad es genial, hace más de un año que estoy aquí se me hace divertido lo mucho que se emocionan en escribir, aún recuerdo cuando empecé con el humor ¡jajajaj!, ¡me sentía como una de las veteranas de ese género!, casi no veía oneshots de humor y esas cosas, estoy segura que la mitad de mis historias son de humor jaja XD no puedo vivir sin el XD**

**De nuevo me fui del tema, Dios, soy tan fácil de despistar, ¿me creerían si les digo que a veces olvido comer?, yeah, si mi madre no me dice ¡Ven a comer! yo me quedo pensando todo el día _"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿yo si almorcé?, ¡mierda!, ¡no lo hice!, ¡tengo hambre!" _jajaja mis compañeras se burlan de mí por eso xD**

**Ahh~ creo que alargué mucho mis notas, bueno, para finalizar espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible cuando termine mi semana de exámenes, ¡les quiero!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama. **


	8. Lección 8: Tener un recuerdo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 8: Tener un recuerdo, no es adiós, es hasta luego.**

Y ahí estaban, todos reunidos de nuevo, ésta vez se veían más unidos compartiendo risas y un lindo momento junto a sus amigos. Hinata se sentía feliz, sentía que haber asistido aquel día a la cita había sido la mejor decisión, no sólo porque tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, también pudo conocer a los chicos en los cuales estaban interesadas sus amigas. Era un gran día.

Con aquellos pensamientos positivos inundando su mente una tierna sonrisa se estampó en sus labios, le hacía muy feliz estar allí, se sentía segura y mantenía una confianza que no recordaba poseer. Vio a ambos lados, sus amigas, sus ahora nuevos amigos, aquel momento era el mejor.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, la tarde caía y con ella las risas, los recuerdos, y los buenos momentos se despedían dejándola un poco decaída. – Se está haciendo tarde… - Dijo Haruno viendo hacia el horizonte donde los matices color naranja y rojizo se combinaban en un óleo de colores junto al violeta y azul marino. - ¿Creen que debamos volver? – Preguntó llamando la atención de los demás de grupo. Mordió su labio inferior indecisa sobre qué decir, la verdad quería quedarse un poco más pero sabía que debía volver a casa temprano de lo contrario su padre y su hermana se preocuparían.

Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ino y Sakura compartieron miradas cómplices al ver lo contrariada que estaba su querida Hinata, se sonrieron sabiendo que habían hecho el plan perfecto al dejarla emparejada con el Uchiha, ahora sólo debían tratar de unirlos un poco más para que así ambos avanzaran por sí solos en ese romance que en su mente ya había nacido. Entonces como si estuvieran conectadas posaron su mirada en el Uchiha encontrándole viendo de reojo a la Hyuuga.

_Perfecto. _Pensaron, era tal su satisfacción en aquel momento que se abrazaron al chica que estaba a su lado, sí, Sakura se pegó al rubio Uzumaki logrando hacerlo sonrojar ante tal acción tan sorpresiva, e Ino logró que Sai se sorprendiera un poco, bueno, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente para entrelazar su mano a la de ella.

Hinata las vio con cierto toque de envidia, ella también quería compartir un momento así. Suspiró levemente perdida en sus pensamientos, ignorante a la mirada que se posaba en ella con cierta curiosidad y es que el moreno en aquel momento no sabía qué desear por parte de la morena, un "hasta nunca", un "te veo luego" o un "salgamos de nuevo". En realidad le molestaba pensar que de alguna forma le interesaba salir de nuevo con la chica y conocer un poco más sobre ella.

Bufó inconforme al pensar aquello, qué estúpido, no era su problema lo que la chica quisiera decirle, no es como si esperara verla de nuevo a la final él no aceptaría salir en una cita grupal de nuevo. - ¡Ya sé! – Chilló Ino emocionada ante su nueva idea. - ¿Qué les parece tomarnos algunas fotografías?, ¡será divertido y un lindo recuerdo de hoy! – Vio con molestia a la rubia de larga cabellera y todos los que se unían con interés a la conversación, ¿para qué quería él una fotografía con todos ellos?, que molesto.

Pero Hinata no pensaba igual, para ella, esa era la idea más grandiosa que había dicho Ino, sin ofender; era sólo que ella también deseaba algo así que le pudiera recordar el día maravilloso que había pasado. Sonrió emocionada y siendo jalada por sus amigas fue unida a la fotografía grupal donde quien tomaba la foto no era nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha.

Se tensó un poco al notar cómo éste posaba su mirada en ella, entonces, deseó que él también apareciera en la fotografía. Después pudo ver cómo en parejas se juntaban para tomarse una fotografía, ésta vez siendo tomada por Ino quien se veía emocionada con la cámara fotográfica de Sakura.

Suigetsu y Karin, con aquella mirada desafiante y su aura de "somos una pareja de delincuentes" hicieron reír a todos, sí, eran unos chicos malos. Luego Temari y Shikamaru, el chico medio dormido tomó a la rubia de la cintura logrando que ésta se pegara a él susurrándola frases como "quita tu maldita mano de allí", sí… una linda pareja.

Cuando Naruto se paró frente a Sakura decidido a obtener un foto junto a ella la peli rosa se avergonzó un poco al notar como cada vez más ambos parecían una pareja sin serlo; el rubio la cargó en su espalda logrando mostrar ambos en sus rostros aquellas brillantes sonrisas, suspiró cautivada por su belleza. Tenten y Lee quienes no se despegaron en ningún momento sólo entrelazaron sus brazos y sonrieron con el pulgar en alto, que enérgicos.

A su parecer el momento más animado fue cuando Ino prácticamente arrastró al Uchiha frente a la cámara, el pobre chico tuvo que sufrir como por quince minutos las quejas de la rubia sobre "Si sonríes así parecerás un pervertido", "Si sonríes así pensarás que llorarás", a la final él sólo optó por ver a Ino, al hacerlo pudo sonreír levemente, una linda sonrisa a su parecer.

Entonces, cuando fue su turno por fotografiarse las chicas la arrastraron hasta hacerla pararse junto al Uchiha, se quedó de piedra al estar allí y en su mente quería reprender a sus amigas por ponerla en aquella situación. - ¡Sonrían!, ¿acaso nunca tienes otra cara Sasuke?, ¿y tú pequeña Hinata, tanto miedo da ese idiota?, ¡no muerde! – Se quejó Suigetsu al ver cómo ambos se mantenían serios. Suspiró bastante nerviosa y manteniendo una postura recta sonrió suavemente, el moreno al ver aquello bufó internamente y acortando un poco las distancias se posó un poco atrás de la chica recargando su brazo izquierdo en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

Aquel momento fue tan impactante que seguramente les tomaron diez fotos seguidas donde la pequeña chica salía con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y el moreno desviaba la mirada un poco consternado por su propio actuar.

Cuando por fin terminó aquellas sesión de fotos improvisada caminó hacia sus amigas con la vergüenza aún adornando su rostro, entonces al pararse junto a ellas las vio emocionadas por las imágenes, Karin la vio fijamente y sonriendo de lado le arrebató a Ino la cámara de sus manos acercándose a la morena con genialidad.

– Mira. – Dijo ésta acercándole el aparato al rostro. – Se ven bien, ¿tú que dices? – Con delicadeza tomó la cámara que la chica le ofrecía y posando su mirada en la pantalla pudo ver con un poco de emoción sus fotografías junto al moreno. - ¿Y bien? – Preguntaron casi al unísono las chicas, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– M-Me encantan. - Susurró. Sus amigas sonrieron, a ellas también.

Los chicos se acercaron también deseosos de ver las fotografías, Naruto arrebató la cámara de manos de Hinata y al ver que ésta veía la foto donde salía junto al Uchiha corrió a éste con su típica sonrisa zorruna. - ¡Teme! – Chilló enrollando su brazo derecho en la nuca del moreno. - ¡Mira que bien saliste!, se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees? – Preguntó entusiasmado en espera de alguna respuesta algo positiva por parte del Uchiha.

– Hmp. – Bufó éste. Tomó la cámara que el rubio sostenía y viendo la pantalla de la cámara sonrió de lado. _Parece un tomate. _Pensó agraciado por menuda cara que había puesto la chica. – No está mal. – Soltó pareciendo desinteresado en el tema.

El rubio sonrió pensando que recibiría un comentario como ese. Pero, la verdad era que le gustaba la foto, era un recuerdo agradable. ¿Debía tomar aquello como un "hasta luego"?, no lo sabía y no quería darle mucha importancia.

**Fin lección 8.**

* * *

**Acabo de retocar el capítulo y ya lo estoy subiendo, jajaja XD, la verdad me encantó el poder resaltar las otras parejas XD en definitiva tendré que escribir Oneshots de cada una de ella algún día XD Ahhh~ alargué un poco el capítulo hoy, pero, no todos serán largos, se me hace un poco difícil ser breve XD ¡ah, sí!, ¿recuerdan a las tres chicas del capítulo anterior?, ¿alguien juega Amour sucré? XD sí, las tres chicas son Amber y sus amigas, no soy buena haciendo a alguien malvado así que sólo tomé a alguien que ya es malvado XD**

**Espero les haya gustado, hoy tengo dos exámenes, estoy sufriendo (TT^TT) Espero pasarlos de lo contrario... perderé el semestre D: ¡joder!, ¡otra vez estudiar varias cosas a la vez no es divertido! XD, bueno ya, espero les haya gustado, creo que ya no faltan muchos capítulos para terminar ésta historia, no lo sé aún. Gracias po leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama. **


	9. Lección 9: Sé diferente

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 9: Sé diferente, sé tú misma, sé especial.**

Cuando por fin se terminó el ruido por las fotografías creyeron que era justo la hora de partir a casa, Sakura e Ino se vieron con complicidad sabiendo que aquél era el momento esperado, el momento en el que Sasuke y Hinata estarían solos sin nadie cerca. Ambas empezaron a echar prácticamente a sus amigos mandándolos con sus parejas en aquella cita. Sí, Lee y Tenten se fueron por su camino, Temari arrastró a Shikamaru con ella, Karin entendiendo el mensaje soltó un comentario bastante perverso "Hagamos cosas sucias", fue lo que dijo logrando un casi desmayo en Hinata y sonrojos por parte de los otros. Jodida pervertida…

Entonces Ino se abrazó a Sai y lo arrastró lejos alegando de que el chico le había prometido comprarle un obsequio, pobre Sai… cuando sólo quedaban los cuatro Hinata se alarmó comprendiendo por fin lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas, esas chicas… - Bueno, ya que los demás se fueron es mejor ir a la estación-ttebayo. – Soltó el rubio sonriente recibiendo asentimientos por parte de los otros tres. Caminaron juntos a la estación, se mantuvo en silencio sólo escuchando la amena conversación que se daba entre la chica Haruno y el Uzumaki, que envidia le daba…

Vio de reojo al Uchiha que caminaba un tanto alejado y en silencio con su seria mirada posada al frente, sin duda ese chico era bastante lindo, parecía un modelo. Sonrió levemente, ese chico poseía muchas de las cosas que ella hubiera deseado tener, orgullo, superioridad, aquella aura de genialidad, aquella belleza sin igual, sin duda la chica que lograra conquistarlo sería muy afortunada… - ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Preguntó el moreno un poco irritado por cómo le miraba la chica, así empezaban las acosadoras…

- P-Perdón… - Se disculpó un poco avergonzada. – E-Es sólo que… creo que Sasuke-kun es genial. – Murmuró adquiriendo un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- ¿Genial?, ¡ja!, eso es lo que siempre dicen, menudo fastidio. – Gruñó molesto, odiaba que las chicas le dijeran "Oh eres lindo", "¡Eres genial", blablablá, ¡sólo palabras vacías!

Bajó la mirada cabizbaja, genial Hinata lo hiciste molestar, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?, el chico había sido amable contigo todo el día y lo único que habías echo era molestarle y hacerlo enojar, ¡felicidades! – L-Lo siento… - Susurró sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. – P-Perdona p-por ser t-tan molesta Sasuke-kun… - Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que la primer lágrima empezaba a rodar por su mejilla. ¿Por qué era así?, hoy había sido un día grandioso y ella lo arruinaba en un solo instante y para completar ¡estaba llorando!, se limpió la mejilla con la manga de su sueter, moqueó un poco y respiró profundo tratando de calmar ese intenso deseo de llorar como una niña pequeña, el moreno le vio fijamente un tanto… culpable por haberle hecho llorar.

– Oye… - Soltó acercándose hacia la chica, ésta se alejó un paso al ver cómo éste se acercaba.

– Y-Yo… me tengo que ir. – Murmuró y haciendo una leve reverencia arrancó a correr.

- ¡¿Hinata?! – Llamó sorprendida Sakura al ver cómo su amiga salía corriendo de pleno imprevisto. - ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué le dijiste Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la peli rosa molesta viendo acusatoriamente al Uchiha.

– Nada… - Respondió mostrando desinterés.

- ¿Nada?, ¡¿Nada?!, ¡Hinata es muy sensible!, ¡hoy fue la primer vez que compartió más de una hora con un chico y sonrió más de lo que le he visto sonreír desde que la conozco!, ¡idiota! – Gritó molesta arrancando a correr tras la chica.

– Teme… - Soltó el rubio un tanto preocupado. – No sé qué estés pensando pero creo que deberías disculparte. – Dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado y tal como su amada peli rosa emprendió carrera tras la chica.

Vio como sus dos amigos se alejaban en busca de la chica Hyuuga, se quedó de piedra en su sitio pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en sólo unos minutos, bajó la mirada indeciso sobre lo que debería hacer.

"_¡Hoy fue la primer vez que compartió más de una hora con un chico y sonrió más de lo que le he visto sonreír desde que la conozco!"_

" _N-No me parece j-justo que sea vea obligado a cuidar de mí porque todos es-están, uhm, pasando el rato."_

" _Uhm, n-normalmente piensan que soy aburrida por m-mis gustos… - Susurró un poco cabizbaja. – Más que aburrida eres un poco extraña. –, – ¿P-Por qué? –, – Tus ojos, tu personalidad tan calmada, tu torpeza, son cosas que raramente se ven juntas. –, – Gracias. – Agradeció levemente sonrojada, se notaba lo feliz que estaba." _

"_¡Hey Sasuke-kun! –, – ¿No le pedirás su número a Hinata-chan?, ¿acaso no te agrada?"_

"_Tomó la cámara que el rubio sostenía y viendo la pantalla de la cámara sonrió de lado. Parece un tomate. Pensó agraciado por menuda cara que había puesto la chica. – No está mal."_

_Sa-Sasuke-kun… _La vio sonriendo levemente, no fingía, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no eran maquillaje, sus ojos inocentes no mostraban a una chica que buscaba conquistarlo.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun… _La vio caer, avergonzada, sonrió al pensar lo torpe que era.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun… l-lo siento… _La vio con su rostro cabizbajo y lágrimas rodeando su rostro, no, eso no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse un jodido bastardo por hacer llorar a la única chica que había sido amable con él sin intensión de llamar su atención, la que le admiraba de una forma inocente, como una niña. – Soy un idiota… - Murmuró apretando sus manos en puños, ¡claro que lo era!, la chica sólo era amable y él como siempre desconfió de ella y la hirió. – Idiota… - Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y sin deseos de pensar en nada arrancó a correr teniendo como objetivo encontrar a la chica Hyuuga. – Hinata… - Susurró girando la mirada de izquierda a derecha, nada, no veía nada. – Hinata… - Soltó más fuerte, el tiempo se veía mal, en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. - ¡Hinata! – Llamó más fuerte, nada, empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Escuchó que le llamaban a lo lejos, paró en seco buscando la dirección de la que provenía aquel llamado. - ¡Sasuke-kun! – Giró hacia la izquierda viendo cómo Sakura aparecía a lo lejos. Sin importarle mantener su postura de persona frívola y ruda comenzó a correr hacia la chica de cabello rosa quien le veía preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

– ¡Hinata no contesta su teléfono, ella no conoce este sector, ella nunca sale de su casa!, ¿y si se pierde?, ¡¿qué hacemos?! – Naruto quien estaba tras ella la abrazó.

– Tranquila Sakura-chan, no debes estar lejos. – Susurró tratando de calmar a la Haruno quien se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Hinata es mi responsabilidad!, ¡nosotras prácticamente la obligamos a venir!, ¿y si alguien le hace daño?, no quiero que le pase nada, e-ella es muy torpe y propensa a sufrir accidentes… - El rubio la abrazó pegando el rostro de la chica a su pecho.

- ¡Nada de eso!, ¡la encontraremos!, ¡deja de pensar lo peor Sakura-chan! – La chica bajó la mirada.

– Pe-Pero… - Murmuró sintiendo que se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

– La estación. – Se oyó la voz de Sasuke. – Búsquenla en la estación. – El rubio posó su mirada en él.

- ¿Y si no está allí? – Preguntó. – Lo mejor es que nos separemos y…

- No. – Cortó el moreno, tosco, casi amenazante. – Yo la buscaré así que ustedes vayan a la estación y si no la encuentran se van…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así en este momento?, ¡tenemos que buscarla todos! – Se quejó Sakura separándose abruptamente de Naruto.

- ¡Fue mi culpa!, yo… tengo que encontrarla, yo… - Apretó las manos en puño y con la mirada en el suelo chasqueó la lengua.

– Vamos Sakura-chan. – Cortó el rubio al leer perfectamente lo que quería decir su amigo.

- ¿Qué?, pero… - Ella quiso refutar, no podía irse tan tranquila sabiendo que la Hyuuga estaba por ahí, sola.

– El teme ha prometido buscarla, y la palabra de un hombre es irrompible. – Soltó el rubio sonriendo cálidamente a la poseedora de ojos jade. Sakura bajó la mirada, no quería, simplemente no quería irse, suspiró sabiendo que Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke la había cagado y Sasuke debía arreglarla. – Te lo encargamos teme, tienes que encontrarla y decirle lo que le quieres decir. – Susurró dándole la espalda al moreno y llevando consigo a la chica Haruno.

– Sí, lo haré, yo la encontraré. – Respondió haciendo sonreír a su viejo amigo de infancia, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se sentía culpable por herir a una chica?, sin duda esa tímida y siempre avergonzada Hinata-chan tenía algo especial, algo diferente de los demás.

**Fin lección 9.**

* * *

**¡Hola!, perdón por dejarlos abandonados, estaba terminando los retoques de algunas historias así que no había hecho mucho con ésta, pero como les había dicho ésta pequeña historia se acaba en el próximo capítulo D: fui muy feliz escribiendo el tierno romance de este par y también recibiendo comentarios por parte de ustedes, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	10. Lección 10: Nuestro secreto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Capítulo final.**

* * *

**Lección número 10: Nuestro secreto, compartámoslo en silencio.**

Cuando por fin se quedó solo pudo soltar el aire que había retenido, giró 180° sobre el mismo punto en el que estaba y tomando una bocanada de aire empezó a correr de nuevo. - ¡Hinata! – Llamó viendo a todos lados, llegó a un cruce en el cual había estado antes y tomando dirección contraria de la ruta de la cual venía y la ruta de la cual había aparecido al principio siguió con su búsqueda. - ¡Hinata! – Llamó de nuevo, tratando de pensar en dónde podría estar la chica.

"_¿Te parece divertido éste lugar? – Preguntó él. – Uhm, la verdad no… prefiero lugares más calmados y solitarios."_

_¿Lugares calmados y solitarios?, ¿cómo cuál?, ¿y a esta hora?, aunque… _- ¡Claro! – Soltó sintiéndose idiota por no haberlo pensado antes, conocía ese lugar, estaba seguro de cuántos parques había pero el más cercano estaba a unas calles cerca de donde había desaparecido Hinata. Con un nuevo aire esta vez corrió directo al parque de los artistas, allí normalmente iban estudiantes para su clases de arte, un lugar calmado y bonito. Corrió notando cómo el clima se hacía cada vez más frío y húmedo, llovería, que fastidio. - ¡Hinata! – Llamó de nuevo cuando llegó hasta el parque, se veía solitario, no había nadie en aquel lugar. - ¡Hinata! – Repitió el llamado buscando con la mirada a la dueña de los ojos claros y sonrojos similares a un tomate. – Hinata… - Murmuró al encontrarla sentada a lo lejos en un columpio, cabizbaja. Se acercó, esta vez de forma suave dando paso por paso como si deseara alargar el encuentro.

¿Qué le diría?, era obvio que él se había comportado como un idiota pero no se sentía preparado para disculparse, las disculpas nunca fueron lo suyo y en aquel momento deseaba que la chica le importara poco y así dejarla a su suerte pero sabía que aquello estaba mal. – Hinata… - La chica se encogió cuando escuchó su voz, la vio temblar e hipar un poco, jodida conciencia, era la primera vez que le hacía sentir mal. – Hey… Hinata… - La llamó suavemente parándose frente a ella. – Te estuve buscando, ¿cómo has podido irte así?, ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que correr para encontrarte? – La vio apretar sus pálidas manos que se mantenían agarradas a las correas de columpio. Suspiró, genial, lo estás empeorando idiota. – Perdona por lo que te dije… me pasé contigo, es mi culpa… - La chica se mantenía cabizbaja, eso no era bueno. – Hey… Hyuuga, deja de llorar, ¿por qué lloras? – Preguntó bastante incómodo por las lágrimas silenciosas de la chica.

– M-Me odias… - La escuchó murmurar. – A-Ahora me odias… - Arqueó una ceja, ¿ella lloraba porque creía que él le odiaba?, ¿acaso no debería ser al inverso?, ¿no debería odiarle ella por ser tan bastardo y tan grosero?

– No lo hago, en realidad creí que ahora me odiabas… - Dijo siendo sincero con sus palabras. La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿N-No?… ¿e-enserio no me odias Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó levantando la mirada.

Dios… que horrible, y no lo decía porque ella se viera horrible, era sólo que enserio las lágrimas cubriendo las mejillas de la chica le hacía sentir de esa forma, horrible. – No… - Negó colocándose de cuclillas frente a ésta. – En realidad quería disculparme, siempre soy un idiota con las personas y no me interesa si me soportan o no, pero hacerte llorar fue demasiado. – Susurró sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a la chica para que limpiara su rostro.

Se sonrojó, él le estaba prestando su pañuelo. – E-Eso no es cierto… - Murmuró tomando la tela entre sus manos. – Sa-Sasuke-kun es amable y genial, h-hoy me protegiste y cuidaste… perdón por ser una carga. – Se disculpó limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿enserio aquella chica era real?, ¿era posible que alguien fuera tan amable como para ver sólo lo bueno en alguien como él?, eso sin duda era algo nuevo. – Te equivocas, hoy no fue un mal día. – Ella le vio con sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería con aquello? – Creí que sería acosado y que terminaría largándome en cualquier momento como siempre lo he hecho, pero ya ves, me quedé contigo. – Sonrió al verla sonrojarse, su rostro se había tornado de ese peculiar rojo brillante siendo complementado por una sonrisa tímida y unos brillantes ojos. – Vamos. – Se puso de pie y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos vio de reojo a la chica. – Te llevaré a tu casa.

Hinata le vio con sorpresa, no supo que responder así que lo único que hizo fue colocarse de pie y caminar tras el moreno, ambos en silencio. - ¿C-Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó avergonzada. En realidad tenía la intensión de esperar en aquel lugar hasta que se hiciera tarde y llamar a su padre para que fuera por ella en el auto.

– Uhm… recuerdo que alguien dijo que le gustaban los lugares solitarios. – La chica posó su mirada llena de sorpresa sobre él. ¿Lo recordaba? – Camina… - Soltó posando su mirada en el cielo. – Mierda. – Gruñó. Tomó a la chica de la mano al ver como las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y jalándola empezó a arrastrarla lo más rápido que ambos podían para llegar a la estación.

El resto del camino ambos se mantuvieron corriendo de refugio en refugio con intensión de salvarse de una buena empapada. Por suerte llegaron vivos a la estación y sin estar muy mojados, Sasuke le soltó la mano pues todo el camino se la habían pasado cogidos de la mano y quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba en aquel momento la puso sobre la cabeza de la chica. – Póntela, hace frío. – Mandó él, deseo decir que no, deseó decirle que él la necesitaba pero cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido supo que no habría réplica alguna que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión así que sólo obedeció.

Cuando se la colocó de inmediato el aroma del chico inundó sus fosas nasales, era un agradable aroma. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperaron el tren hasta que éste apareció y tomaron el que los llevaría hacia donde vivía la Hyuuga, en el tren se hizo costumbre el verse de reojo, con vergüenza, con curiosidad, aquella cita grupal sin duda había salido fuera de lo normal pero ahora ¿qué harían?

Suspiró cabizbaja al pensar que no lo volvería a ver, que aquella podía ser la última y primer vez en encontrarse con el chico Uchiha. –Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró, éste posó su mirada en ella. - ¿A-Algún día te g-gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo? – Preguntó con la mirada fija en sus manos, no tenía la confianza como para verlo a los ojos. – C-Con los demás si lo prefieres… - Murmuró al final, no quería ser atrevida y acorralar al chico para que salieran juntos en una cita.

– Hmp. – Bufó. – Tal vez, pero mantengámoslo en secreto. – Dijo pensando en cómo sería acorralado por sus amigos si se enteraban de que saldría de nuevo con la chica Hyuuga, preguntas y más preguntas, bromas y más bromas, Tch, qué pesados.

– ¿Mantenerlo en secreto? – Murmuró pensativa, sonrió levemente ante aquello. – Será nuestro secreto. – Susurró.

- ¿Nuestro secreto? – Preguntó el Uchiha, sonrió de lado. – Mejor mantén en secreto esto. – Ella giró la mirada y la posó en el chico a su derecha un poco confundida por lo que éste acababa de decir, entonces siendo tomada por sorpresa el Uchiha levantó un poco su rostro con aquella pálida y un poco fría mano tomándole de la barbilla y pegando sus labios.

Sí, estaba pasando. ¡Le estaban dando su primer beso!, ¡era… era... era…!, el moreno se separó de ella con una sonrisa seductora, se sonrojó hasta el tope y sin despegar la mirada del rostro del Uchiha se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Aquello no se lo había esperado, ¡nunca! - ¿P-Por qué? – Preguntó aún con el rostro cubierto, tenía demasiada vergüenza para verlo a los ojos.

– Me pregunto por qué… - Murmuró el moreno desviando la mirada. – Tal vez, te estoy diciendo que no me desagradas. – Soltó con ese aire despreocupado.

– ¿E-En sentido ro-ro-romántico? – Preguntó aún más abochornada que antes, sin duda no los podría ver a la cara de nuevo. El moreno sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma, torpe Hyuuga? – Murmuró tomando entre sus masculinas manos el pequeño y ceñido rostro de la morena, ésta viró la mirada. – Mírame. – Mandó, y así la chica obedeció, parecía un perrito que obediente.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró ella viéndole con esos ojos inocentes, con ese rostro sonrojado, con esos labios entre abiertos. Tragó grueso sintiendo que era la primera vez que sentía tal necesidad de besar unos labios.

– Shh. – Susurró acercando su rostro al de la chica. – Es nuestro secreto. – Murmuró rosando sus labios con los de la chica, ésta cerró los ojos siendo arrastrada por aquella sensación que le provocaba el moreno. – Que me sedujiste sin si quiera intentarlo, torpe Hyuuga. – Terminó con aquella monstruosa espera para la chica, estampó completamente sus labios sobre los de ella y en aquel tren con personas presenciando la escena saboreó los labios de cereza con sabor a vainilla de la chica.

Entonces mientras aquella placentera sensación le invadía recordó la pregunta que Naruto mucho tiempo atrás le había hecho.

"_¿Cómo se conquista a un Uchiha teme? - Para conquistar a un Uchiha se deben hacer dos cosas… ser un romance imposible o ni si quisiera intentar conquistarlo." _

**Fin lección 10.**

* * *

**Waaa se acabó cuando terminas un proyecto te sientes relajado pero también un poco triste, aún pienso en lo mucho que me alta por mejorar y deseo escribir más, jaja ¡feliz año!, ¡los quiero!, disfruten el tiempo que tienen diviértanse y sean responsables, parezco una madre jajaja XD pero bueno~ me preocupo por mis lectores, y me da tristeza el no poder conocerlos, ¡aun así estoy aquí!, ¡si tienen peticiones no duden en pedírmelas!, me encanta escribir y hacerlos felices :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
